Yours?
by Regenhardt
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED] Ini semua hanya mimpi, 'kan? Begitulah kata hatiku sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. [summary gagal, WARNING: OOC, gaje, abal, membosankan, dll.] Date Masamune x Readers
1. Chapter 1

_**Sengoku BASARA punya © Capcom. Date Masamune punya… © Capcom juga.**_

**Yours?**

**saya persembahkan untuk semua fans-nya Dokuganryuu~!**

**POV = sudut pandang orang pertama**

* * *

Aku sedang duduk sendirian di kelas. Kelas sekarang terasa sangat sepi. Hari yang indah. Begitulah respon pertamaku saat memandang keluar jendela dan memandang langit sore yang berwarna oranye keemasan. Aku dapat merasakan aliran angin yang berdesir lembut melewati wajahku dan membuat rambutku menari-nari dengan bebas.

Benar-benar hari yang indah.

Di tengah lamunanku, aku dapat mendengar suara decitan sepatu yang cukup pelan. Aku menoleh, dan orang yang kulihat sedang berdiri di pintu sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Rambut coklatnya berkibar tertiup angin, dan perlahan berjalan ke arahku. Masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

**Deg!**

Semakin dekat…

**Deg! Deg!**

Sudah sangat dekat…

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipiku.

Wajahku memanas…

Sosok itu berdiri dekat sekali denganku. Dia membungkuk. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya di daun telingaku. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh telingaku.

"Hei…"

Dia berbisik lembut di telingaku.

"Kalau pelajaran sedang berlangsung, jangan bengong ya."

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KALAU PELAJARAN SEDANG BERLANGSUNG, JANGAN BENGONG!"

Aku memutar kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Sial, lagi-lagi ketahuan.

"Nanti saat sekolah usai, datangi sensei di ruang guru!"

Hideyoshi-sensei, guru pelajaran IPA tiba-tiba berteriak padaku. Lagi-lagi itu hanya sebuah fantasi.

Aku melamunkan Masamune-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris super beken di sekolahku. Saking bekennya, tidak ada satu pun murid di sini yang tidak kenal dengannya. Semua gadis juga jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi maaf saja, aku tak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki.

Aku melamunkan Masamune-sensei, karena akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat sebuah mimpi aneh. Mimpi yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Kalimat yang diucapkannya dalam mimpiku benar-benar kalimat serius.

"_Kau adalah milikku—"_

"_No one can steal you from me—"_

Masamune-sensei mendesakku hingga menabrak tembok. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok, membuat halangan untukku supaya aku tak bisa ke mana-mana. Dia mendekat dan membisikkan kedua kalimat di atas berulang kali sampai aku bangun dari alam mimpi.

"Hihi, kau melamun lagi, ya?" goda sahabatku, Kanade Hiroshima, yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya menyuruhnya diam sambil mengucek kedua mataku pelan.

* * *

Aku adalah salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolah. Aku terkenal karena kepintaranku. Aku ahli dalam segala hal. Walaupun aku sedikit tomboy, banyak sekali laki-laki yang menyukaiku. Aku benar-benar populer. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Masamune-sensei, beliau lebih populer lagi.

Date Masamune. Beliau masih muda, dan terkenal karena ketampannannya, tentu saja. Aura yang dipancarkannya selalu berhasil membuat para gadis histeris. Ia selalu tampil _cool_—meski seragamnya lusuh pun, ia masih kelihatan _cool_. Sifatnya yang cukup ramah juga disenangi oleh seluruh murid. Tapi jangan salah, sebenarnya beliau itu orang yang gila _party_. Kenapa kukatakan begitu? Karena aku pernah tidak sengaja melewati rumah sensei, dan melihatnya berpesta pora dengan teman-temannya dan beberapa guru. Kemudian, karena kondisi fisiknya. Mata kanannya ditutupi oleh sebuah _eyepatch_ hitam yang telah menambah daya tariknya. Ia pernah cerita pada murid-murid di kelasku bahwa matanya terluka parah saat terjadi pemberontakan di kampung halamannya, makanya ia menutupinya. Walaupun matanya ditutupi, tapi tetap saja ketampannannya tak tertandingi. Semua gadis akan menjerit histeris jika melihat Masamune-sensei.

Hari ini, aku dapat giliran piket. Seperti biasa, semua teman piketku pasti akan absen, meninggalkanku mengerjakan tugas sendirian. Aku hanya pasrah. Pasalnya, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan tugas piket sendirian. Tapi sebelum aku piket, aku harus mendatangi Hideyoshi-sensei dulu. Gawat.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat ke ruang guru. Aku menggeser pintu dengan pelan, dan menemukan Hideyoshi-sensei yang sedang asyik meminum kopinya. Aku berusaha setenang mungkin, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hideyoshi-sensei—"

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun saat pelajaran sensei! Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Aku sangat, sangat terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Hideyoshi-sensei. Bukan hanya karena pertanyaan terakhirnya, tapi nada bicaranya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sensei. Maaf karena tadi aku melamun selama pelajaran sensei," kataku dengan tenang.

"Tapi kalau kau keseringan melamun, nilaimu bisa menurun,"

"Aku tahu…"

Setelah obrolan panjang kami berakhir, aku membungkuk pada Hideyoshi-sensei dan pergi dari ruang guru. Aku menutup pint, kemudian melipat kedua lengan seragamku yang panjang dengan dan berlari dengan kencang ke gudang untuk mengambil semua peralatan untuk piket—sapu, kemucing, ember, kain lap dan pel.

Aku mengangkut semuanya sendirian. Memang berat, tapi siapa peduli?

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku sampai di kelas. Aku mulai membersihkan papan tulis, menyapu, dan mengelap kaca jendela kelas. Dilanjutkan dengan mengepel dan merapikan bangku kelas.

Setelah semua selesai, aku mengembalikan semua peralatan ke gudang dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas dan pulang. Tapi karena aku merasa lelah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursiku sebentar—yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan jendela yang kubuka tadi.

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Sore itu benar-benar cerah. Aku dapat merasakan aliran angin yang berdesir lembut melewati wajahku dan membuat rambutku menari-nari dengan bebas.

Di tengah lamunanku, aku dapat mendengar suara decitan sepatu yang cukup pelan. Aku menoleh, dan orang yang kulihat sedang berdiri di pintu sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Rambut coklatnya berkibar tertiup angin, dan perlahan berjalan ke arahku. Masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

Tunggu dulu.

I—ini, 'kan…?!

**Grek!**

Aku segera bangkit dari kursiku, dan sadar bahwa apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini benar-benar mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku.

"Hm? Ada apa? Apakah sensei mengganggumu?" tanya Masamune-sensei dengan nada tidak berdosa. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian kembali duduk dengan tenang. Masamune-sensei duduk di mejaku sambil menatapku.

"Hm," beliau tersenyum lagi. "Kau sangat rajin, ya…"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, sensei," balasku sambil berdiri lagi dari kursiku. Tampaknya Masamune-sensei kurang nyaman dengan sikapku. Ia menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya dengan sedikit gugup.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan aura aneh. Atmosfir aneh yang memenuhi ruang kelasku secara mendadak. Aku menatap Masamune-sensei. Beliau menatapku dengan tatapan yang eneh juga. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Masamune-sensei turun dari mejaku dan mendekatiku—masih dengan tatapan 'aneh'nya.

Tatapan penuh aura. Aura… seekor naga?

Ah, bukan! Ini hanya perasaanku!

Pikiranku bercampur aduk. Rasanya lantai tempatku berpijak telah mencair, dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berjalan. Semua pikiranku seakan lenyap sekejap saat aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menabrak tembok. Matilah aku. Aku tak bisa lari ke mana-mana lagi, dan Masamune-sensei masih terus mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa bersandar ketakutan di tembok. Keringat membasahi keningku.

Masamune-sensei menaruh kedua tangannya pada tembok, berusaha menghalangiku agar aku tak dapat pergi ke mana-mana. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya sangat dekat. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat wajah beliau sedekat ini. Aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang memburu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leherku. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya menempel di telingaku, dan napasnya yang menghangatkan daun telingaku. Aku melirik ke arahnya sekilas, dan yang saat itu dapat kulihat adalah satu.

Senyuman lebar yang cukup menakutkan. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah lain—ke arah bibirku yang merona.

**DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG**

"Kau adalah milikku—"

"…Hah?!"

Masamune-sensei mendekat. Tunggu dulu! Dia hendak menciumku!

"_No one can steal you from me—"_

"…HAAAH?!"

Aku berteriak dengan kencang dan langsung mendorong sosok tinggi di hadapanku.

Dan baru sadarlah aku, bahwa yang barusan itu adalah mimpi. Aku selalu bangun sebelum adegan pentingnya.

"…Eh?" Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali, berusaha mencerna semuanya. Dan aku bersyukur bahwa yang tadi itu adalah mimpi sungguhan. Aku masih memakai tank top putihku, celana hitam pendekku, dan aku masih berbaring di atas kasurku yang empuk dan sudah sangat berantakan. Pasti karena mimpi itu…

Aku menyambar jam alarm di sampingku. Masih jam 04:10. Aku berusaha untuk tidur lagi, tapi tak bisa. Memejamkan mata saja susah. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar gelapku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku merasa… jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Kencang sekali.

Dan aku masih berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa yang barusan adalah mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya… semalam kau kurang tidur, ya?" tanya Kanade saat melihatku. Kondisi saat ini benar-benar kacau—rambutku masih agak berantakan, seragamku tidak rapi, dan yang lebih parah. Wajahku berubah menjadi kusam, tidak berseri-seri seperti biasanya.

"Bu—bukan…" jawabku dengan loyo. Aku merebahkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Ingin rasanya aku tidur lagi. Sekarang.

"Hm… atau mungkin karena mimpi itu?" tebak Kanade. Aku tahu ia hanya asal tebak, tapi tebakannya benar kali ini. Aku hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Ah," Kanade berhenti bicara dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu geser kelasku yang terbuka. "Hei, Masamune-sensei datang!" Perkataan Kanade refleks membuatku mengangkat kepala dengan cepat.

"_Good afternoon, everyone!" _kata Masamune-sensei. Ya, setiap kali akan mengajar, beliau akan mengucapkan salam menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Biasanya ia akan menatap seisi kelas setelah selesai mengucap salam, tapi aku merasa aneh. Kenapa?

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Masamune-sensei menatapku sambil tersenyum. Dan hal itu refleks membuatku merinding. Teman perempuan yang duduk di belakangku—yang bernama Chiya Tsukimori, yang juga sangat mengagumi Masamune-sensei—menarik pelan kursiku sambil berkata: "M—Masamune-sensei _ngelihatin _kamu, lho!"

Aku hanya bisa memegang kepalaku, _sweatdrops _sambil berpikir: "MENYERAMKAN."

"Hm," Masamune-sensei tersenyum lembut. Aku balas menatapnya. Rasanya seperti hanya kami berdua di kelas ini. Rasanya kosong. Sangat kosong. Padahal kami berdua sedang dipandang oleh lebih dari 30 siswa! Rasanya seperti… aku sedang mengapung di atas awan, padahal aku sedang duduk di kursi kayu!

'ANEH!' pikirku. Pikiranku melayang-layang ke mana-mana. Tunggu, jangan-jangan… sensei menertawakanku?! Aku memandang diriku. Benar-benar berantakan. Sangat jauh dari imej diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku memasukkan seragamku ke dalam rok dan cepat-cepat merapikan rambutku dengan tangan secepat mungkin.

"Cieeeh! Suiiit suiiit!" Suara siulan teman-teman sekelasku berhasil membuyarkan semua fantasiku. Aku dengan agak marah berdiri dari kursiku dan menyuruh semua temanku untuk diam. Masamune-sensei hanya tertawa pelan. Jangan tertawa, bantu aku menyuruh mereka diam, dong! Aku malu, tahu! Memangnya sensei tidak malu?!

Lebih sialnya lagi, sebelum pelajaran Bahasa Inggris usai, Masamune-sensei ingin menemuiku di kelas, dan ia minta agar setelah sekolah usai, aku tetap di kelas. Dan permintaan sensei disambut hangat oleh teman-temanku dengan siulan dan sorakan.

Ini benar-benar kiamat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai sekolah, seperti permintaan sensei, aku menunggu di kelas. Aku melirik arlojiku. Jam 04:00, kemudian aku menatap keluar jendela. Entah kenapa, langit sore ini benar-benar mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku.

Tunggu dulu.

Jangan-jangan, ini memang mimpi—

Aku mencubit lenganku. Secara refleks aku memekik kesakitan. Baiklah, ini bukan mimpi.

_Bingo_.

Aku dapat merasakan aliran angin yang berdesir lembut melewati wajahku dan membuat rambutku menari-nari dengan bebas. Di tengah lamunanku, aku dapat mendengar suara decitan sepatu yang cukup pelan. Aku menoleh, dan orang yang kulihat sedang berdiri di pintu sambil menatapku. Rambut coklatnya berkibar tertiup angin, dan perlahan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku berusaha untuk tenang.

"Jadi…" Aku memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa sensei memintaku untuk jangan langsung pulang?"

"_You know that English exam is near, right?" _tanya sensei balik sambil menyeringai. Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Sensei akan memberikan tutor khusus untukmu agar bisa menghadapi ujian nanti."

Untuk apa ia memberiku tutor? Bahasa Inggrisku sudah bagus, kok!

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, keluarkan bukumu sekarang," perintah Masamune-sensei dengan nada serius. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku _benci_ Masamune-sensei!

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggrisku. Masamune-sensei menggeret kursi di depan mejaku dan duduk sambil menghadapku. Aku mulai membuka buku paketku dan mengerjakan soal yang diminta Masamune-sensei.

Sesekali, aku melirik ke arah sensei. Dia memandangi gerak-gerik tanganku yang bergerak dengan cepat, menuangkan semua jawaban yang benar. Saat itu Masamune-sensei tampak sangat keren. Ia duduk sambil sedikit membungkuk—cukup dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku, sambil melipat tangannya dan satu tangannya yang bebas menopang dagunya. Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Setelah mengerjakan 20 soal, aku meletakkan pensilku di meja. Benar-benar menguras otak.

"_Good job," _kata Masamune-sensei. "Istirahat dua menit, lalu kerjakan 10 soal lagi, baru kau boleh pulang," sambungnya sambil tersenyum. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Masamune-sensei itu kejam juga. Cocok dengan wajahnya…

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan meregangkan semua otot-ototku. Aku memutar leherku sekilas, dan saat aku selesai, Masamune-sensei tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatiku dengan cepat. Aku pun terkejut sehingga secara refleks aku berjalan mundur hingga menabrak tembok.

Ini benar-benar mirip dengan yang di mimpiku!

Masamune-sensei meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok, membuat halangan di kedua sisiku agar aku tak bisa ke mana-mana. Aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang memburu menghangatkan daun telingaku. Jantungku serasa mau copot.

"Sensei—" Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. "Maaf, tapi… aku merasa tidak nyaman. Tolong menyingkirlah sedikit…"

Masamune-sensei menatapku dengan tatapan dalam, dan aku dapat melihat pancaran rasa kesal di matanya, tapi ia masih tetap di posisinya. Sensei menghela napas, kemudian menatapku lagi. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa mata kanan sensei ditutup?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Masamune-sensei menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya, kemudian ia membuka _eyepatch_-nya, dan nampaklah sebuah rongga di balik _eyepatch_ itu. Di sekitar rongga itu pun masih ada beberapa luka bakar yang mungkin tak akan bisa hilang. Aku bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa, aku seolah dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya jika mataku juga diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dan hal yang menakutkan pun terjadi detik itu juga.

Masamune-sensei menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan. Rasanya yang di hadapanku sekarang bukanlah sosok Masamune-sensei yang sesungguhnya. Sensei menarik kedua lenganku dan meletakkannya di atas kepalaku sambil menahannya. Ia memegang daguku dan menariknya pelan sambil terus menunjukkan senyum menyeramkannya. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Apapun yang kulakukan saat ini juga akan sia-sia.

Belum pernah aku melihat Masamune-sensei seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin tahu rasanya… jika matamu dicongkel?" tanya Masamune-sensei dengan nada menakutkan. Aku gemetaran. Rasanya ingin berteriak. Aku menutup kedua mataku kuat-kuat sambil menjerit dalam hati. Beberapa detik setelah hatiku menjerit, tubuhku terasa ringan. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati diriku duduk tersungkur di lantai. Masamune-sensei masih ada di depanku sambil merapikan jasnya.

Tanpa menoleh ke arahku, ia pun keluar dari kelas dan menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

HAI. /dilemparbomatom

Setelah setahun saya meninggalkan fandom ini, akhirnya saya kembali. *nangis darah*

Dan saya datang untuk membawakan sebuah FF aneh nan gaje yang mungkin para readers akan kebingungan membacanya- /dilemparlagi

Saat ngetik chapter 3, saya dokidoki, mau posting atau nggak, karena takut nanti alur ceritanya makin ruwet- /nahlho

Tapi kemudian saya membuat tekad sebulat bola basket, sebulat bumi, sebulat bulan, sebulat matahari- /stop Ehem, pokoknya dengan tekad bulat saya, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk posting FF ini. ;w;

Akhir kata, mind to review? Semua bentuk dukungan-terutama review (termasuk flame) akan saya terima dengan senang hati x)

See you next week~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sengoku BASARA punya © Capcom. Date Masamune punya… © Capcom juga.**_

**Yours?**

**saya persembahkan untuk semua fans Sang Dokuganryuu!  
**

_**A/N: POV = sudut pandang orang pertama**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan dengan lemas ke kelas. Kejadian kemarin masih terbayang-bayang di kepalaku. Rasanya pusing sekali. Menyeramkan. Belum pernah aku setakut itu. Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung duduk. Kanade yang melihat tingkahku saat itu jadi kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa? Kau bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin, tahu. Kemarin kau menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati ingin menunggumu pulang!" kata Kanade dengan nada kesal, kemudian ia menatapku lagi.

"Jangan-jangan kau…"

"A—apa…?"

"Jangan-jangan, setelah kau pulang, kau ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu, ya?! Makanya kau menyuruhku pulang duluan! Hayooo _ngaku_!" kata Kanade sambil menggebrak mejaku. Aku refleks kaget.

"A—apa maksudmu?! Aku tak punya pacar!" bantahku.

"Bohong! Pasti kau punya satu! Ayo _ngaku_, cepat!" kata Kanade lagi sambil menggelitiku. Aku terpingkal-pingkal sambil berusaha menahan tangannya.

"Ah, aduh! Hahaha! Sudah, hentikan! Baiklah, akan kuceritakan—hahaha!" kataku di sela-sela tawaku. Aku megap-megap setelah akhirnya Kanade berhenti menggelitiku.

"Nah, sekarang… ayo ceritakan padaku!" Kanade memohon dengan wajah memelas di hadapanku. Aku menutupi wajahnya menggunakan buku catatan di mejaku, dan dengan sedikit terpaksa aku menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

"Ah, jadi begitu… kau pasti menyukai Masamune-sensei, makanya sampai terbawa ke mimpi!" kata Kanade sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak suka pada Masamune-sensei! Dia itu—" Kalimatku belum selesai.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," Kanade beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku. Mungkin dia ingin ke WC? Haah… aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Aku masih terus dihantui oleh mimpi itu. Mimpi yang selalu membuatku berdebar-debar. Mimpi yang selalu berhasil membuat wajahku memerah setelah bangun. Keseriusan terpancar dari kalimat singkatnya.

"_Kau adalah milikku,"_

Apa maksud mimpi itu?

"Hei, hei, coba tebak, aku habis dari mana?" tanya Kanade sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Eh… WC?"

"Bukan, bukan! Tadi, aku lihat ada Masamune-sensei lewat. Nah, aku minta ia untuk memberi tutor khusus untuk kita berdua sepulang sekolah nanti! 'Kan, sebentar lagi ada ujian Bahasa Inggris?"

"HAH?!"

Habislah sudah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat sore, sensei! Ah, silahkan duduk!" sapa Kanade dengan ramah pada Masamune-sensei. Yang disapa hanya memasang wajah datar sambil mengangguk pelan, kemudian menggeret kursi dan duduk. "Mari kita mulai tutornya sekarang."

Aku duduk menghadap Masamune-sensei. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya sambil menyiapkan buku Bahasa Inggrisku, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela. Sore yang cerah, Jendela yang terbuka membuat angin dapat masuk dengan mudah dan menerbangkan rambutku. Saat aku asyik sendiri, ternyata Kanade dan Masamune-sensei sudah memulai tutor. Aku akhirnya ikut mengerjakan soal.

"Eh… maaf, aku ingin ke WC…" gumam Kanade sambil meletakkan pensilnya. Masamune-sensei menyuruhnya untuk cepat kembali. Kanade segera berlari keluar kelas. Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan kami berdua di sini!

Sebelum keluar, Kanade menoleh ke arahku dan mengedipkan satu matanya, sambil mengatakan "_Ganbatte!_" dengan isyarat mulut. Dan saat itu juga amarahku meluap.

Jadi dia sengaja?!

"Hei—"

**Deg!**

Suara Masamune-sensei mengagetkanku.

"—sensei rasa akhir-akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh."

"Hah? A—apa yang sensei bicarakan? A—aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ahahaha…" kataku sambil tertawa _nervous_. Hal ini benar-benar jauh dengan imej asliku yang tenang dan _cool_. Dan kejadian kemarin kembali terbang ke sana kemari di dalam pikiranku.

Masamune-sensei menggaruk lehernya sekilas. "Oh ya, maaf soal yang kemarin. Sensei tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut."

Sebuah kalimat singkat yang membuatku sangat, sangat tenang.

"T—tidak apa-apa, sensei! Aku tidak takut, kok!" Aku gelagapan.

"Dan… kau sekarang sering melihat sensei dengan tatapan 'itu'."

"Hah? 'Itu'?"

"_Yeah, that 'look'_. Jangan-jangan…" Masamune-sensei berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk ke arahku—dekat. Wajahnya terlalu dekat! Aaaakh, muka yang _cool_ ini!

"Jangan-jangan, kau suka pada sensei?"

"HAH?! T—tidak, aku tidak suka pada sensei!" Wajahku mulai memerah. Bibirku gemetaran.

"Tapi kau sering menatap sensei dengan tatapan suka…"

"Sensei terlalu _over-thinking_! A—aku tidak suka pada sensei!"

Masamune-sensei berdiri dan mendekatiku. Dia berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"_Then, I will make you fall in love with me,"_

"Itu tidak akan mungkin…" Aku balas berbisik, tapi tak berani menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mungkin saja. Sensei akan memberimu TIGA ciuman PANAS. Ingat, sensei selalu menepati janji, _so_ _prepare your heart_!" Masamune-sensei tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memutar kursiku hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Tubuhku sempat menempel di tubuh sensei, tapi kemudian aku mundur sedikit sehingga kami tidak menempel lagi. Wajahku semakin panas.

"Tiga ciuman panas?! Itu… ah! Sensei tidak akan bisa melakukan itu!" seruku dengan suara gemetaran. Masamune-sensei membungkuk dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, kemudian menariknya dengan lembut hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Tentu saja sensei bisa," ucapnya sambil menutup matanya, "karena kau adalah milikku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…Hei,"

"…."

"Bangun! Tutornya masih berlangsung! Hei!"

"….Eh?" Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Mimpi lagi?

Aku meminta maaf kepada dua orang yang sedang duduk bersamaku, yang masih belajar dengan serius. Kanade dan Masamune-sensei hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkahku.

"Eh… maaf, aku ingin ke WC dulu…" kata Kanade sambil meletakkan pensilnya, kemudian berlari keluar kelas. Tunggu! Jangan!

Dan seperti yang ada di mimpiku tadi, Kanade mengedipkan matanya dan berkata "_Ganbatte!_" dengan isyarat mulut. Gawat!

"Hei—"

**Deg!**

Jangan, jangan sekarang!

"—sensei rasa akhir-akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh."

"Hah? A—apa yang sensei bicarakan? A—aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ahahaha…" kataku sambil tertawa _nervous_. Berusaha terus terlihat tenang, padahal napas sudah mengembang mengempis. Seperti balon.

"Dan… oh ya, maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Sensei tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut," kata sensei sambil menggaruk lehernya sekilas.

Aku memutar ulang semuanya. Semuanya. Hingga ke semua bagian terdetail sekali pun. Aku mengulang skenario penuh romantisme yang baru saja terjadi di dalam otakku beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan semuanya akurat. Ini sama persis! Tidaaak!

Panik. Panik. Panik. Apakah aku sedang panik?

Tidak, tenanglah! Tak usah takut!

"Dan… kau sekarang sering melihat sensei dengan tatapan 'itu'."

"Hah? 'Itu'?"

Sial. Sensei berhasil membuatku gelagapan lagi. Aku berusaha untuk membuang semua rasa takutku. Hentikan!

"_Yeah, that 'look'_. Jangan-jangan…" Masamune-sensei berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk ke arahku—dekat. Wajahnya terlalu dekat! Aaaakh, muka yang _cool_ ini!

"Jangan-jangan, kau suka pada sensei?"

"HAH?! T—tidak, aku tidak suka pada sensei!" Wajahku mulai memerah. Bibirku gemetaran.

"Tapi kau sering menatap sensei dengan tatapan suka…"

"Sensei terlalu _over-thinking_! A—aku tidak suka pada sensei!"

Masamune-sensei berdiri dan mendekatiku. Dia berbisik pelan di telingaku. Jangan. Jangan bisikkan kalimat itu sekarang. Kau akan membuatku gemetaran hebat.

"_Then…"_

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku segera berdiri dari kursiku. Dan aku yakin Masamune-sensei akan merasa sedikit kurang nyaman akan hal itu. Setelah itu, keheningan muncul untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf…" kataku, memecah keheningan. "Aku…sedikit tidak enak badan. Aku mau pulang saja."

Masamune-sensei terbelalak kaget, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ha ha. Reaksi yang bagus, sensei.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tutornya? Bukannya kau yang seharusnya mengajari Ottonari?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aha.

Aku membereskan semua bukuku. "Yang bisa mengajari Kanade hanya aku. Ia memanggil Masamune-sensei karena dia berpikir, mungkin aku akan sedikit kesulitan selama tutor, jadi bisa bertanya langsung. Padahal aku tidak butuh sensei. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. _Sayonara_."

Aku menutup tasku. Aku cukup bersyukur karena isi dialog di skenario khayalanku berbeda dengan kenyataan. Benar-benar menakutkan jika skenarioku terwujud. Namun apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan? Baru kujejakkan kakiku sekali, tiba-tiba suara Masamune-sensei mengagetkanku.

"…Jadi kau meremehkan sensei?"

Hah? Tunggu. Sepertinya terjadi kesalahan dengan dialognya. Kejanggalan pun muncul.

"Apa? Meremehkan? Aku—"

"Kau jelas meremehkan sensei," Masamune-sensei melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian menatapku. Aku masih bera0da di posisiku. Gemetaran hebat. Rasanya isi dunia ikut gemetaran bersamaku. Tolong.

"Kau barusan bilang bahwa hanya kau yang bisa mengajari Ottonari. Kau lupa siapa sensei di sini," kata Masamune-sensei dengan nada dingin. Aku belum pernah sebelumnya mendengar suara sensei menjadi begini. Ada apa ini?

"Aku tidak meremehkan sensei! Aku hanya—"

Kalimatku tidak terselesaikan. Mata sensei kini bertemu dengan mataku. Bola mata birunya memancarkan kegeraman. Tenang. Tak usah takut. Ia tak akan membunuhmu. Aku berusaha menutupi semua rasa takutku. Kedua alisku bertautan, bingung dan rasa panik menyerbuku.

"Belum pernah sensei bertemu dengan murid seberani dirimu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Masamune-sensei tiba-tiba mendorongku dengan cepat hingga menabrak tembok. Alisku mengendur dengan cepat. Wajahku dengan jelas menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Hah? Jangan, jangan ulangi mimpi seram itu lagi!

"A—apa yang sensei lakukan?! Hentikan!" seruku sambil terus mendorong tubuh Masamune-sensei, tapi ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia menatapku dengan marah. Aku berusaha tidak agar tidak ditelan oleh rasa takutku sendiri.

Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"**Aku benci Masamune-sensei!**" Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku…

Aku mendorong lengan kanan Masamune-sensei dan menerobos keluar, lalu bergegas lari keluar dari kelas. Aku sempat menitipkan pesan untuk Kanade—_"nanti kalau Kanade sudah kembali, kalian lanjutkan saja belajarnya berdua."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, kami sekeluarga makan sukiyaki. Tou-san belum pulang, sehingga hanya ada aku, kaa-san, dan adik laki-lakiku yang bernama Nagi-kun. Aku hanya duduk bengong. Sebutir nasi belum masuk ke mulutku. Kejadian di sekolah tadi masih membayangiku. Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau Masamune-sensei marah padaku? Bagaimana kalau… ia membenciku? Tidaaak!

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan, kok bengong? Nanti dagingnya kumakan, lho!" seru Nagi-kun sambil mengapit beberapa daging di dalam panci. Aku pun tersentak kaget, dan langsung menyerang sumpit adikku.

"H—hei, jangan diambil! Itu dagingku! Aku yang masukkan tadi!" teriakku. Sumpit kami saling menyerang satu sama lain di dalam panci berisi sukiyaki yang masih mendidih, dan setelah mengalami perjuangan berat, akhirnya aku berhasil mengapit beberapa potong daging.

"Hei, jangan teriak-teriak di meja makan! Dan sisakan dagingnya untuk tou-chan!" seru kaa-san dengan nada marah.

"Tou-chan belum pulang, ya?" tanya adikku polos sambil memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya. Kaa-san menggelengkan kepala sambil menepuk kepala Nagi-kun. Setelah aku melahap habis semua makananku, aku meletakkan peralatan makanku yang kotor, mencucinya, kemudian menggosok gigiku dan segera ke kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berbaring di kasurku sambil mengutak-atik ponselku. Kejadian tadi sore kembali membayangiku. Otakku kembali membuat susunan skenario khayalan kembali. Tapi aku takut. Karena di setiap skenario khayalanku, akan ada adegan aneh-aneh. Pegang tangan, pegang pipi, pegang bibir, lalu ci—HENTIKAN! Aku tak mau itu terjadi! Menyeramkan!

Tapi mimpi yang lama masih menyisakan misteri untukku.

"_Kau adalah milikku—"_

Apa maksudnya? Dan apa maksud ucapanku tadi sore?

"**Aku benci Masamune-sensei!"**

Kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirku begitu saja. Secara langsung. Seperti tidak ada perintah dari otakku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi—

DEG—ah, apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Di tengah lamunanku, ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar. Setelah kulihat, ternyata aku mendapat satu email baru dari Kanade.

* * *

**From : Kanade**

**Subject : English exam is tomorrow!**

**Tadi aku dan Masamune-sensei sudah melakukan tutor! Katanya, besok ujiannya akan sedikit sulit. Soal lebih banyak keluar dari bab 3 dan 4. Belajar yang semangat supaya bisa membuat Masamune-sensei bangga, ya! \(^o^)/ 33**

* * *

Ah, benar juga. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk melakukan tutor sendiri. Habisnya, aku kesal dengan sikap Masamune-sensei.

"**Aku benci Masamune-sensei!"** Kalimat itu terngiang lagi di otakku. Sudah, hentikan! Nanti aku kepikiran terus.

DEG—lagi-lagi, satu degupan kencang membuatku sedikit tersentak. Kenapa? Apa ini? Sakit…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Ehem, selamat siang semuanya! /shot**

**Maaf saya telat memberikan update FF ini. Ada banyak yang harus diedit- *gelundungan* /lho**

**Sebenarnya chapter 2 ini mau saya post beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata alur ceritanya jadi agak aneh. Jadi saya edit, dan itu makan waktu 2 hari. nggak punya waktu buat ngedit karena sibuk. "orz**

**Akhir kata, mind to review? Segala bentuk dukungan—terutama review (termasuk flame) akan saya terima dengan senang hati. x)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, memberi review dan favorite untuk FF ini. ;u;**

**See you next chapter!**

**- Ao-Shion**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sengoku BASARA punya © Capcom. Date Masamune punya… © Capcom juga.**_

**Yours?**

**saya persembahkan untuk semua fans Sang Dokuganryuu~!**

_**A/N: POV = sudut pandang orang pertama**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cerah untuk jiwaku yang suram. Ya, suram. Kenapa? Pertama, aku telah melihat sisi menyeramkan dari Masamune-sensei. Kedua, kemarin aku telah meremehkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan? Aku sendiri tak habis pikir. Dan saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor, tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan cukup kuat.

"Uwaaah!"

"Huaaa, tak kusangka kau akan lewat sini! Kau kenapa murung begitu? Ayo ceritakan padaku!" seru orang yang memelukku tadi dengan nada gembira. Chosokabe Motochika-kun. Kami berteman sejak kecil, dan ia juga mengenakan _eyepatch_, sama seperti Masamune-sensei. Hanya saja yang ditutup adalah mata kirinya. Tak kusangka bahwa ia akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Padahal ia cukup pintar. Dengan kepintarannya itu, ia bisa saja masuk ke SMA favorit di Tokyo. Saat kutanya kenapa ia masuk ke sini, ia menjawab agar bisa bersamaku.

"C—Chosokabe-kun?! Jangan memelukku di depan umum begini! Aku malu!" kataku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kedua lengannya. Chosokabe-kun hanya tertawa, bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, ia malah memelukku lebih erat. Hah… dasar.

"Hihi," Suara tawa Chosokabe-kun keluar. "Oh ya, hari ini aku ada ujian Bahasa Inggris. Ajari aku sedikit, dong?" katanya dengan nada memohon. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Bukannya kau jago Bahasa Inggris?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai. Chosokabe-kun cemberut.

"Bhuu," gumamnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. "Aku sedikit lupa tentang cara penyusunan _grammar_-nya. Nanti ajari aku, ya? Ujian Bahasa Inggrisku dimulai setelah istirahat pertama nanti. Ayolah, kau pasti tidak ingin kakakmu ini gagal 'kan?" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipiku.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika aku menjawab, "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan tadi, aku pergi ke kelas Chosokabe-kun. 1-3. Aku menatap papan nomor kelasnya sebentar, kemudian menggeser pintu kelasnya.

"Choso—hah?" Aku sempat kaget saat melihat meja Chosokabe-kun. Tidak hanya dia yang duduk di sana, tapi ada beberapa teman yang lain, dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak kenal dengan mereka semua.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang! Ayo cepat sini!" kata Chosokabe-kun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku segera berjalan masuk dan mendekatinya. Aku sempat melihat beberapa wajah teman-temannya—ada yang berambut putih kebiruan yang dikepang dua, ada yang berambut coklat pendek, dan yang lainnya.

"Oh ya, ini teman-temanku yang lain! Mereka juga mau diajari Bahasa Inggris olehmu," kata Chosokabe-kun sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Pasalnya, aku secara pribadi belum pernah mengajari orang sebanyak ini.

"Jadi ini anak yang dari tadi kau ceritakan, Mochi-kun? Aaah, dia manis sekali!" seru seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut putih kebiruan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Ini Itsuki," kata Chosokabe-kun sambil menunjuk anak yang barusan bilang bahwa aku manis. Oh, jadi namanya Itsuki? Um… kalau dibandingkan dengan diriku, dia malah jauh lebih manis ketimbang aku.

"Kalau ini, namanya Tsuruhime. Biasanya kupanggil Crane, sih. Ahahaha…" Chosokabe-kun menunjuk anak dengan rambut coklat pendek. Uah… dia juga manis. Senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya membuatnya nampak semakin manis.

"Kalau yang ini, namanya Yukimura. Ini Ieyasu, lalu ini Mitsunari, dan ini Keiji," Chosokabe-kun menunjuk teman-temannya satu persatu. Yang berambut coklat dan diikat itu bernama Yukimura. Yang mengenakan jaket kuning bernama Ieyasu. Yang berambut _silver_ dengan poni runcing ke depan dan berwajah datar bernama Mitsunari. Dan yang terakhir… yang membawa seekor monyet bernama Keiji. Hah? Monyet? Tunggu, aku baru tahu bahwa ada saja murid yang nekad membawa hewan peliharaan ke sekolah.

"Cepat mulai tutornya, bodoh. Waktu kita keburu habis," kata Mitsunari-kun dengan sinis sambil membuka bukunya. "Aah, Mitsunari. Jangan sinis begitu, dong?" goda Ieyasu-kun sambil tersenyum lebar dan mencubit pelan lengan Mitsunari-kun. Yang dicubit langsung marah. "Singkirkan tanganmu!" serunya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak, kemudian memulai tutor. Aku menjelaskan tentang cara-cara penyusunan _grammar_, kemudian baru meminta mereka mengerjakan soal-soal. Untunglah, mereka semua berhasil mengerjakan semua soal sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya!" kata Itsuki-chan sambil tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih sudah mau memberi tutor untuk kami!" sambungnya sambil menjabat tanganku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah berpamitan, aku segera meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Alright_, masukkan semua buku kalian. Di meja hanya ada boleh alat tulis," Suara Masamune-sensei menggema di kelasku. Semua anak bergegas memasukkan buku Bahasa Inggris mereka, membuat suasana kelas menjadi sedikit ribut. Sedangkan aku tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Sedari tadi, di mejaku sudah ada peralatan tulis. Tidak ada satu pun buku. Sejak Masamune-sensei masuk ke kelasku, aku bahkan tak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku tak mau memandangnya.

DEG DEG DEG—jantungku sedari tadi juga terus berdegup kencang. Kenapa…?

Sret

Lembar ujian telah diletakkan di mejaku, dan yang meletakkan adalah Masamune-sensei. Aku gemetaran. Aku merasakan atmosfir yang aneh saat ia masih berdiri di dekatku. Apa… apa yang harus kulakukan? Leherku rasanya mati rasa. Aku ingin mendongak, tapi…

Puk

Sebuah tepukan kecil mengenai punggungku. Mataku terbuka lebar. Aku menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Barusan… sensei menepuk punggungku? Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit senang, tapi tetap saja. Aku tak mau memandang wajahnya.

"Baiklah, waktu mengerjakan 45 menit dimulai dari sekarang," kata Masamune-sensei sambil menepuk tangannya sekilas. Detik itu juga, semua kursi di kelasku berdecit pelan, dan ketukan-ketukan berirama dari pensil teman-temanku bermunculan. Aku juga mengikuti mereka.

Setelah kulihat semua soalnya, ternyata lumayan susah juga. Tapi, untungnya aku sudah belajar, jadi aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Aku melirik ke arah Kanade. Dia nampaknya sedikit kebingungan. Lho, bukannya dia sudah ikut tutor Masamune-sensei? Seharusnya ia tidak memasang wajah bingung seperti itu! Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Aku mendongak sedikit. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, tapi tiba-tiba semua rapuh. Aku menghela napas, dan ternyata helaan napasku membuat seisi kelas berhenti menulis dan menoleh ke arahku. Bahkan Masamune-sensei hampir menjatuhkan pulpen yang sedang diputarnya sedari tadi.

Aku ingin tahu perasaan Masamune-sensei. Apa dia marah soal kejadian kemarin? Apa dia kesal? Apa dia membenciku? Aku ingin tahu, tapi untuk menatapnya saja aku tak bisa. Aku gemetaran. Kudongakkan kepalaku, kutatap wajahnya sekilas. Rasanya aku ingin terjun saja. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan begini. Tapi…

Masamune-sensei menghela napas sekilas, kemudian menatapku. Tatapan matanya terlihat teduh. Sangat teduh. Apa? Dia marah? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Dengan cepat, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali mengerjakan soal ujian. Aku tidak mau menatapnya terlalu lama… untuk sementara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Time's up_. Kumpulkan lembar ujian kalian,"

Semua anak berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan meletakkan lembar ujian mereka di depan Masamune-sensei. Aku gemetaran. Atmosfir yang kurasakan tadi kembali menyelimutiku. Hentikan!

Aku kembali duduk di bangkuku, menunggu semua teman-temanku pulang. Kanade bermaksud untuk pulang bersama denganku, tapi dengan cepat kutolak dengan alasan aku menitipkan sesuatu di teman kelas lain. Akhirnya, kelas sepi.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela, dan dapat merasakan angin yang mulai mengalir ke ruang kelasku, menerbangkan tirai yang menggantung di ujung jendela. Aku duduk sendirian, membeku di tempat. Aku berusaha mengingat semua. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa maksud perkataanku kemarin? Aku…sudah berbohong. Dan itu menyakitkan. Aku…

Tes

Jatuh satu.

Tes… tes…

Jatuh lagi.

"Ukh…" Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Apa yang kuharapkan…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorong lantai tiga tempat kelasku berada terasa sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih lalu lalang di koridor. Cahaya matahari sore menyeruak ke dalam, membuat lantai sepanjang koridor berkilauan, dihiasi dengan warna oranye keemasan. Ah…

Tiba-tiba saja, karena kecerobohanku, aku menginjak tali sepatuku yang terlepas dari tadi. Otomatis tubuhku jatuh.

Syung! Grep!

Tubuhku ditangkap seseorang. Aku dapat menghirup aroma maskulin menguar keluar dari tubuhnya. Kuputar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menolongku. Setelah kulihat wajahnya, air mukaku pun bercucuran.

Masamune-sensei?!

"Kalau jalan, jangan sambil melamun," katanya dengan nada tegas. Rasanya aku ingin mendorong badannya dengan kasar dan segera lari dari situ.

"Iya, maaf. Sekarang, tolong lepaskan aku," kataku dengan nada jutek.

DEG DEG—hah? Apa ini?

DEG DEG—degupan jantung?

DEG DEG—bukan, bukan jantungku. Jangan-jangan…

Aku menatap Masamune-sensei dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. E—EH?!

Di tengah ketidakpercayaanku, aku melihat sebuah tangan yang bergerak di sebelah Masamune-sensei. Lho?

"Hei," Suara orang lain. "Hei, jangan ber-pose seperti itu di tengah jalan!" Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. Tunggu, apa maksudnya "ber-pose"? Aku jelas jatuh dan sekarang berada di dekap—depan Masamune-sensei!

"Hoi!" Seseorang mengguncang pundakku sekilas. Aku terkejut saat sudah sadar total. Itu Mitsunari-kun.

"Ah, a—ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada masa bodoh.

"Masih tanya? Lihat saja posisimu sekarang!" jawab Mitsunari-kun dengan nada agak kasar. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, lalu melihat sekujur tubuhku. Tubuhku sedikit membungkuk dan condong ke depan. Kaki kiriku terangkat ke belakang. Tali sepatu kiriku juga tidak terikat. Tangan kananku turun ke bawah, seperti sedang memeluk pinggang seseorang. Tangan kiriku terangkat ke atas seperti sedang merangkul seseorang. Eh? Jadi yang tadi itu hanya fantasi?

Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipiku, dan aku harap Mitsunari-kun tidak melihatnya! Dengan cepat, aku membenarkan posisiku. Aku kembali berdiri tegap sambil mengikat tali sepatuku. Ah, ceroboh sekali.

"Kau bertingkah aneh," kata Mitsunari-kun sambil melihatku yang asyik sendiri dengan tali sepatu. Aku mengerutkan dahiku sedikit, kemudian berdiri tegap kembali.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku biasa-biasa saja! Tadi itu karena aku tersandung…" kataku dengan nada tenang, berusaha membungkus semua kebohonganku. Aku tidak mau menceritakan isi fantasiku barusan. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku ini bodoh.

"Kau benar-benar aneh," Setelah mengatakan itu, Mitsunari-kun langsung melewatiku begitu saja. Benar-benar dingin. Kenapa Chosokabe-kun bisa dengan mudahnya berteman baik dengan orang seperti dia, ya? Aku secara pribadi kurang pandai bergaul. Berbeda sekali dengan Chosokabe-kun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sensei akan bagikan hasil ujian kalian,"

Masamune-sensei berdiri di depan kelas sambil merapikan kertas ujian di tangannya. Aku hanya memandangi kertas-kertas ujian itu seperti ingin merobeknya. Aku terus menatap kertas-kertas itu sampai akhirnya Masamune-sensei menyebutkan namaku. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah sensei. Aku harus tetap menjaga imej asliku.

"Selamat, kau dapat nilai sempurna," kata Masamune-sensei sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil memasang wajah geram. Beberapa detik kemudian, sensei menggerakkan bibirnya, sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

'Kenapa kau kelihatannya geram, huh?' bisiknya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, padahal aku tahu bahwa di balik wajah itu, tersimpan amarah yang meluap. 'Kau marah pada sensei?'

'Oh ya?' balasku sambil berusaha memasang wajah datar andalanku, padahal dalam hati aku berteriak. 'Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Sudahlah…'

Aku menarik kertas ujianku dari tangan Masamune-sensei dan segera kembali ke bangkuku dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Entah hanya perasaanku, tapi waktu hari ini berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:00. Waktunya pulang. Aku segera membereskan semua bukuku dan bergegas keluar kelas. Wajahku benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang yang belum makan selama berminggu-minggu. Aku lemas, apalagi pertanyaan Masamune-sensei saat membagikan kertas ujianku tadi terngiang di kepalaku.

Saat aku sampai di lantai dua, aku mendengar ada suara beberapa gadis. Aku cukup penasaran. Kukira semua sudah pulang? Aku akhirnya mengintip sedikit. Yang kulihat saat itu, ada delapan siswi yang sedang bergerombol di samping loker. Kenapa mereka ada di sana?

Aku mendekati mereka pelan-pelan agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat seseorang muncul dari gerombolan siswi-siswi itu. Mataku membulat. Itu Masamune-sensei.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah para siswi. Mereka nampak senang sekali berada di sekitar Masamune-sensei. Beberapa pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut mereka, tapi hanya beberapa saja yang ditanggapi oleh sensei. Aku membatu di tempatku. Rasa sakit dan sesak menyerang dadaku. A—apa ini? Aku menyentuh dadaku—tepat di bagian rasa sakit itu muncul.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, tapi di sisi lain, aku masih ingin melihat Masamune-sensei. Tapi apa dayaku? Aku terus mundur hingga sampai ke tangga menuju lantai satu, kemudian bergegas turun dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan berlari.

Apa itu tadi? Itu pasti hanya kebetulan. Rasa sakit itu. Ya, itu hanya kebetulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yaaa kembali lagi bersama saya di chapter 3 ini. /dor  
**

**Sebenarnya saya sudah tidak bisa komentar apa-apa lagi XDD /ditendang**

**Jadi... kenapa saya postingnya pagi-pagi bener? Itu bukan karena saya bangun kepagian atau bagaimana, tapi karena kebetulan ini sudah tahun baru, jadi saya begadang... lalu posting chapter ini XD /dipukul**

**Orang tua saya sebenarnya sudah menyuruh saya untuk tidur segera, tapi saya bilang "Iya nanti" terus menerus sampai akhirnya mereka tidur duluan- /aibwoi**

**Akhir kata, Happy New Year, everyone! Have a blast year! (/^o^)/**

**Mind to review? Segala bentuk dukungan-terutama review (termasuk flame) akan saya terima dengan senang hati~ x)**

**See you next chapter! /o/**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sengoku BASARA punya © Capcom. Date Masamune punya… © Capcom juga.**_

**Yours?**

** saya persembahkan untuk semua fans Sang Dokuganryuu~!**

_**A/N: POV = sudut pandang orang pertama**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus menerus berlari sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah melewati rumahku. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanya berlari dan menghindari Masamune-sensei. Apa-apaan ini? Aku benar-benar bodoh. Apa yang kulakukan?

"Hosh… hosh…" Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, aku berhenti sejenak di sebuah lorong gelap yang sempit. Aku tidak tahu ini di mana, tapi masa bodoh. Yang penting atur napas dulu. Keringatku mengalir bersamaan dengan air mataku. Apa ini? Apa yang kutangisi? Aku 'kan… _membenci_ sensei. Untuk apa aku menangisinya?

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan cepat. Ahh, rasanya lebih baik. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Sebelumnya, saat air mataku masih mengalir, jalanan terlihat sedikit kabur. Sedikit saja tidak fokus, maka kendaraan akan merenggut nyawaku.

Setelah merasa agak tenang, aku keluar dari lorong gelap itu dan melihat sekeliling. Aku kurang tahu daerah ini. Hah? Aku tersesat?! Tak mungkin! Ini namanya sudah jatuh, lalu tertimpa kulit durian pula!

Aku akhirnya berjalan ke arah yang barusan kulewati sambil bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar. Sudah tiga orang kutanyai, tapi mereka tidak ada yang tahu. Sial.

Saat masih berjalan tanpa tahu arah, tiba-tiba sekelompok pria bertubuh besar menghadangku. Eh? Siapa mereka? Preman?

"Wah, tersesat ya? Hehehe, mari abang antar pulang," kata salah satu dari mereka sambil mendekatiku dan mencolek pipiku. Apa-apaan ini?! Aku dengan cepat langsung menepis tangannya.

"Aah, kau ini. Manis-manis tapi kasar juga, ya," kata temannya yang lain. Tubuhnya gempal dan dari tampangnya saja sudah terlihat jahat.

Dengan cepat, aku lari melewati mereka. Pasti mereka preman, kemudian mereka akan menculikku, kemudian memeperko—HENTIKAN! Aku ketakutan. Aku mengerahkan semua kekuatanku untuk berlari, dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa mereka mengejarku di belakang. Hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Salah satu dari kelompok preman itu berhasil menangkapku! Dia mengunci kedua tanganku.

"Hahaha, mau ke mana, cantik? Main-main sama kita sebentar, dong~" kata pria itu dengan nada menggoda sambil seraya menggigit daun telingaku. HUAAA! Lepaskan aku! Benar-benar menjijikkan! Aku gemetaran hebat. Bukan karena geli, tapi karena takut. Tolong, siapa pun!

BUAGH

Pria yang menggigit daun telingaku tiba-tiba melepaskan tanganku, dan seseorang mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Karena masih gemetaran dan bingung, aku kehilangan keseimbanganku sehingga jatuh ke tanah. Aku sempat melihat punggung orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku.

"Jangan ganggu dia, brengsek,"

Suara itu. Aku kenal betul. Aku ingin pergi dari sana, tapi untuk berdiri saja aku rasanya tak punya tenaga. Aku terus berada di posisiku sampai akhirnya orang yang menyelamatkanku berhasil mengalahkan sekelompok preman itu. Mereka lari dengan takut sambil mengumpat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Orang itu berjongkok di hadapanku sambil memegang kedua pundakku. Aku hanya menatap orang itu dengan tatapan kosong. Itu… Chosokabe-kun. Aku mengangguk cepat dan berusaha memasang wajah datar, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Huh, mereka akan menerima balasannya nanti gara-gara sudah menggodaku!" seruku dengan tegas. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Ya, aku masih berusaha tenang. Chosokabe-kun menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa bisa sampai di sini? Daerah ini 'kan, jauh sekali dari rumahmu?"

"M—mana kutahu! Tadi aku berlari dari sekolah sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah lewat… ahahaha," jawabku sambil tertawa garing. Ini benar-benar _awkward_, dan aku tak mungkin bilang pada Chosokabe-kun kalau aku menangis sampai melewati rumah. Dia pasti akan naik pitam dan memintaku untuk memberitahu siapa yang sudah membuatku menangis.

"Ini daerah yang rawan akan kejahatan. Kau harus hati-hati kalau berada di sini. Aku di sini untuk menjemput teman lamaku, jadi terpaksa lewat sini deh…" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku menatapnya sebentar, kemudian berdiri.

"Aku ingin pulang…"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita barengan!" tawar Chosokabe-kun. Ya… dengan alasan menghindari kejahatan lainnya, akhirnya aku pulang bersama Chosokabe-kun. Aku senang berada di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku selalu merasa aman jika bersamanya. Jangan salah sangka ya, kami hanya bersahabat. Kami hanya seperti kakak dan adik. Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 20 menit, kami sampai di depan pagar rumahku.

"Terima kasih, Chosokabe-kun," kataku sambil tersenyum . Chosokabe-kun menanggapi dengan senyuman. Ya, senyuman yang dapat menyelamatkanku dari hari-hari suramku.

"Sama-sama! Oh ya, besok lusa aku ada ujian Biologi! Besok, bantu aku belajar, ya? Nanti teman-temanku juga datang sih…" katanya dengan nada memohon. Aku menatapnya sebentar. Anak ini kalau sudah memelas seperti itu, aku pasti akan susah menolaknya. Dan dengan sedikit terpaksa, aku menerima ajakannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kerasukan apa, tapi hari ini aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat _bento_. Dan aku menyiapkan tiga kotak bekal. Satu untukku, satu untuk Chosokabe-kun, dan satu untuk… untuk… untuk Kanade. Iya, Kanade. Hahaha.

Aku membuka lemari di dekatku dan mengambil satu kotak bekal lagi. Berwarna biru. Aku menatapnya, kemudian menghela napas. Baiklah, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuatkan satu untuk Masamune-sensei.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam, akhirnya _bento_-ku selesai. Aku puas setelah melihat hasilnya. Dengan segera, aku menutup kotak bekal itu dan membungkusnya. Aku tidak sabar memberikannya pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cruk, cruk

"Hap," Kanade menancapkan garpunya pada telur dadar di kotak bekal dariku dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka kecil. Lucu juga. "Uaaah, enak sekali! Baru kali ini aku makan _bento_ buatanmu!" kata Kanade sambil memasang wajah bahagia. Aura berbunga-bunga menyelimuti diri seorang Kanade Ottonari. Aku tersenyum lega.

"Enak? Ah, terima kasih. Lain kali akan kubuatkan lagi untukmu," kataku.

"Aaah, terima kasiiih," kata Kanade, masih dengan aura bunga-bunganya. Setelah menghabiskan _bento_-ku, aku meminta izin pada Kanade untuk pergi ke kelas Chosokakbe-kun. Ia mengizinkanku, dan dengan segera aku meninggalkan kelasku dan pergi ke kelas 1-3. Aku menggeser pintunya perlahan. Chosokabe-kun sedang duduk sendirian di bangkunya sambil memutar pensilnya. Baru saja kujejakkan kakiku, seorang siswi dari kelas lain menyenggolku dan masuk ke kelas itu. Untung saja kotak bekalku tidak jatuh!

"M—Mochi-kun, aku membuatkan ini untukmu," kata siswi yang barusan menyenggolku tadi. Dia meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna ungu—ya, warna kesukaan Chosokabe-kun. Aku hanya melihat kemesraan mereka berdua dari ambang pintu. Aku tahu kalau Chosokabe-kun itu cukup terkenal di kalangan para siswi, jadi aku bisa maklum kalau banyak siswi yang menyukainya.

'Wah, terima kasih ya. Nanti akan kumakan," kata Chosokabe-kun sambil tersenyum lebar pada siswi itu. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya menjadi merah. Dengan canggung, ia berpamitan dan meninggalkan kelas. Aku sempat melihat wajah siswi itu. Manis sekali. Dia pasti cocok kalau mengenakan seragam _maid_. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Eh? Hei, kau ngapain di pintu? Sini masuk!" Suara Chosokabe-kun mengagetkanku. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku hampir menjatuhkan kotak bekal di tanganku. Dengan air muka yang bercucuran secara tidak jelas, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Nih, aku membuatnya tadi pagi," kataku sambil meletakkan kotak bekalku di hadapannya. Chosokabe-kun menatap kotak itu sebentar, kemudian menatapku. "Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada santai. "Itu bom. Makanlah," jawabku sambil menahan tawa. Chosokabe-kun tampak kesal mendengar jawabanku. Dengan cepat, ia membuka kotakku. Dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat _bento_ buatanku.

"Ini buatanmu? Hebat, coba saja kalau aku bisa membuat _bento_ sendiri…" komentar Chosokabe-kun. Eh? Apa? Rasanya ada yang aneh. Suaranya tiba-tiba melemas. Apa dia sakit?

Aku menggeret kursi di samping bangkunya dan duduk. Chosokabe-kun mengambil sumpit yang sudah kusediakan di samping kotak bekal, kemudian menatap bento-ku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku bingung dengan reaksinya. Apa? Apa _bento_-ku tidak berhasil menggugah selera makannya?

Sepertinya aku salah. Chosokabe-kun nyengir ke arahku seraya meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya tadi ke tanganku. "Suapin."

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, lalu meletakkan sumpit itu di meja sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "Jangan manja. Kau 'kan, sudah besar," kataku.

"Aah, suapin sosisnya saja! Satu sajaaa," pintanya lagi sambil membuka mulutnya. Aku menghela napas, kemudian mengapit sosis yang kubentuk seperti cumi-cumi di sudut kiri kotak bekal, kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut Chosokabe-kun. Dia segera menutup mulutnya dan mengunyah sosis yang barusan kumasukkan. "Enaaak. Lain kali buatkan aku lagi, dong!" katanya dengan suara keras. Mungkin karena terlalu senang. Mendengar suaranya, aku sontak meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibir—mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Dia hanya balas tertawa.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam istirahat pertama akan selesai 10 menit lagi. Aku berdiri dari kursiku. "Chosokabe-kun, maaf. Aku harus pergi dulu," kataku sambil mengembalikan kursi yang tadi kududuki. Chosokabe-kun nampak sedikit kecewa.

"Eeh? Tapi—"

"Sudah dulu ya, maaf!" seruku sambil berlari keluar dari kelas Chosokabe-kun, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih kebingungan melihatku yang kelihatannya buru-buru. Ya, aku sangat buru-buru. Aku berlari menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai dua sambil membawa _bento_ untuk Masamune-sensei. Aku hanya bisa memberikan bento ini sekarang. Kalau istirahat kedua, sensei pasti akan lebih suka berdiam di ruang guru dan tak ingin diganggu. Kalau saat pulang, jelas tidak bisa. Karena aku akan pergi ke rumah Chosokabe-kun hari ini.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, aku segera pergi ke ruang guru. Ternyata, setelah kulihat, Masamune-sensei tidak ada. Sensei ke mana? Apa dia tidak masuk? Aku berlari ke lantai satu dan mengintip semua kelas, tapi Masamune-sensei tetap tidak ada. Aku menghela napas. Kecewa. Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah…

Di tengah kekecewaanku, aku seraya mendengar suara seorang gadis. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Karena penasaran, aku akhirnya berjalan menuju sumber suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari taman belakang sekolah. Ada seorang siswi di sana, dan dari seragamnya, rasanya ia bukan siswi sini. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon dan menguping pembicaraan siswi tersebut. Aku tahu bahwa menguping bukan hal yang baik, tapi… rasa penasaran telah menguasaiku. Dan aku tak berdaya.

"A—ano… sebenarnya, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya… aku… s—suka pada sensei…" Kalimat siswi itu putus-putus. Ia cantik sekali. Wajahnya yang memerah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Sepertinya ia sedang menyatakan cintanya pada salah satu sensei di sekolah ini. Siapa? Kojuuro-sensei? Hanbei-sensei? Matsunaga-sensei? Eh, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Saking penasarannya, aku mengintip sedikit siapa sensei yang dia maksud. Dan mataku langsung membulat begitu melihat siapa yang ditembaknya. Masamune-sensei…?!

"Jadi kau menyukai sensei?" Masamune-sensei mulai angkat bicara. Aku membeku di tempatku, masih sambil mengintip mereka. "Kalau kau menginginkan cerita penuh romantisme seperti di drama atau film, _you choosed the wrong person_,"

DEG—jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Salah memilih orang? Aku menatap gadis itu. Dia nampak ketakutan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Sensei tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan yang namanya percintaan. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menyukaiku," kata Masamune-sensei dengan nada dingin. Jahat sekali. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak sakit hati kalau orang yang disukainya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menyukai orang tersebut. Aku sempat syok di tempatku.

"Kau hanya jadi pengganggu. Kalau kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu padaku, lebih baik segera membuang perasaan itu. Atau lihat saja akibatnya nanti," sambung sensei sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan siswi itu. Aku memandang sensei dengan geram. Bagaimana tidak? Masamune-sensei jelas telah menyakiti hati seorang perempuan. Lagi, ia malah menyuruh siswi itu untuk berhenti menyukainya dan memberinya ancaman. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku hampir menjatuhkan kotak bekal di tanganku. Aku saja yang hanya melihat bisa sampai syok begini. Aku berpikir bagaimana perasaan siswi itu sekarang…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan dengan lemas ke rumah sambil menenteng kotak bekal yang seharusnya kuberikan pada Masamune-sensei tadi. Kejadian tadi masih meninggalkan bekas di kepalaku.

"_You choosed the wrong person,"_

"_Sebaiknya kau berhenti menyukaiku,"_

"_Kau hanya jadi pengganggu. Lebih baik kau segera membuang perasaanmu,"_

Aku mempererat peganganku pada kotak _bento_-ku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Masamune-sensei bisa tega mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seorang perempuan. Di tengah kegeramanku, secara kebetulan aku bertemu dengan siswi tadi. Siswi yang… cintanya telah ditolak oleh seorang Date Masamune-sensei. Setelah kuperhatikan, siswi itu padahal cukup cantik, tapi wajahnya nampak kusut dan tidak berseri-seri. Ini membuatnya terlihat tidak semanis tadi. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan pada Masamune-sensei. Kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan menemukan gadis semanis ini lagi…

Dan rasa sakit itu pun kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**YEAY CHAPTER 4 /digaplok**

**Ahem, jadi... begini... karena suatu alasan, saya mengubah username saya ;w; /plok**

**Jika para readers masih bingung, saya adalah Ao-Shion... yang berganti nama menjadi Regenhardt XD**

**Maaf atas ketidaknyamannannya ;w; *bows* Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, memberi review, mem-follow bahkan mengfavoritkan FF ini! ;w; *bows again*  
**

**Akhir kata, mind to review? Semua bentuk dukungan-terutama review (termasuk flame) akan saya terima dengan senang hati! x)**

**See you next chapter!**

**- Regenhardt (Ao-Shion)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sengoku BASARA punya © Capcom. Date Masamune punya… © Capcom juga.**_

**Yours?**

** saya persembahkan untuk semua fans Sang Dokuganryuu~!**

_**A/N: POV = sudut pandang orang pertama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_You choosed the wrong person,"_

_**.**_

"_Sebaiknya kau berhenti menyukaiku,"_

_**.**_

"_Kau hanya jadi pengganggu. Lebih baik kau segera membuang perasaanmu,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan cermin di kamarku. Aku mengecek semuanya—pakaian, rambut, semuanya. Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengambil tasku yang kuletakkan di atas kasur dan segera turun ke ruang tamu untuk mengenakan sepatuku. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Chosokabe-kun dan membantunya belajar Biologi.

Perjalanan dari rumahku ke rumah Chosokabe-kun memakan waktu kira-kira 10 menit dengan jalan kaki, tapi itu tak masalah. Dalam perjalanan, aku tak sengaja melihat sebuah taman di pinggir jalan. Ya, itu adalah tempat bertemunya aku dan Chosokabe-kun pertama kali. Kalau kuingat lagi, itu terjadi saat kami masih di taman kanak-kanak, dan dia nampak sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sempat mengira bahwa dia itu anak perempuan. S—soalnya wajahnya terlalu 'cantik' untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki…! Aku baru sadar kalau dia laki-laki setelah seorang guruku memanggilnya "Moto-kun".

Saat itu, aku sedang main ayunan sambil tertawa girang. Saat sedang asyik bermain, Chosokabe-kun mendatangiku sambil berkata "Aku juga ingin main." Mendengar perkataannya, aku menghentikan ayunan sambil menjulurkan lidahku dan membalas "Aku belum selesai, tahu!" Setelah mengatakannya, kukira dia akan marah. Tapi ternyata dia malah menangis! Aku menjadi panik dan segera turun dari ayunan, kemudian mendorong tubuh kecil Chosokabe-kun dan mendudukkannya di bangku ayunan. Saat itu juga ia berhenti menangis. Aku berjalan ke belakangnya, kemudian aku mulai mendorong tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Tawanya lepas saat dia mulai berayun-ayun.

"Hei, hei! Kau ini sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyaku pada Chosokabe-kun saat makan siang. Chosokabe-kun menatapku, mengedipkan matanya, dan—

"HAHAHA," Tawanya meledak lagi. "Tentu saja aku laki-laki! Kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Dengan jujur, aku menjawab bahwa dia cantik. Seperti perempuan saja. Mendengar jawabanku yang—terlalu—jujur, dia langsung cemberut.

"Bhuuu. Tapi yang jelas, aku ini anak laki-laki! Nanti kalau sudah besar, aku pasti akan menjadi laki-laki yang tampan!" katanya dengan suara lantang—dan sangat percaya diri. Aku tertawa. "Oh ya, namaku Chosokabe Motochika," sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menjabatnya sambil memperkenalkan namaku.

Sejak saat itu, kami selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama… dan selalu sekelas. Mungkin kami memiliki semacam hubungan. Hubungan yang tak akan dimengerti orang lain. Saat di SMP kelas 3, dia mulai ditakuti oleh teman-teman yang lain. Kenapa? Itu karena ia mengenakan _eyepatch_, dan itu berhasil membuat seluruh seluruh teman mengejeknya. Aku adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia punya saat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa matamu ditutupi?" tanyaku pada Chosokabe-kun. Kami sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah berdua saat itu.

Chosokabe-kun menghela napas berat. "Kemarin… aku dihadang sekelompok penjahat… kemudian mereka mengeluarkan pisau dan melukai mata kiriku… sekarang mataku luka parah. Aku tak ingin menunjukkannya pada te—"

Bugh!

Sebuah bola basket mengenai kepala Chosokabe-kun. Aku otomatis geram melihatnya. Sial, siapa yang melemparnya?! Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan terlihatlah beberapa anak dari kelas 3-3 sedang tertawa melihat Chosokabe-kun yang merintih kesakitan. Dia segera beranjak dari bangku dan hendak menghajar anak-anak itu.

"Kalian…!"

"Tunggu, Chosokabe-kun! Jangan terbawa emosi!" Aku berusaha menahannya dari belakang. Kalian tak akan pernah mau melihat seorang Chosokabe Motochika bertengkar. Pasalnya, dulu aku sering melihatnya bertengkar dengan orang lain. Sekali dia bertengkar, dia akan menghajar lawannya tanpa ampun. Dia tidak akan berhenti jika tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

"Ooh, ada apa, monster? Kau sakit hati karena kulempari bola basket? Hahaha!" ejek seorang siswa dengan tubuh tinggi besar bernama Tsuna. Dia memang terkenal nakal di sekolah, dan aku tak menyukainya. Juga Chosokabe-kun. Sejak dia mengenakan _eyepatch_, siswa itu semakin sering mengejeknya.

"Hei, monster! Kau kenapa? Ke sini kau kalau berani!" ejek siswa yang lain, yang bernama Jin. Chosokabe-kun sebenarnya sudah sangat geram. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan siap melayangkan tinju untuk para siswa tersebut.

Syung! Buagh!

"Ugh! A—Apa?!"

"Jangan ganggu Chosokabe-kun!" Aku berteriak ke arah para siswa nakal tersebut. Ya, aku melempar bola basket milik Tsuna ke kepala Jin. Bayangkan saja, sahabatku diejek—bahkan hampir dihajar—oleh orang lain! Aku benar-benar tak terima! Aku benar-benar mengamuk saat itu. Aura kemarahan mengelilingiku. Aku benar-benar seperti 'monster' saat itu.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau!" seru Jin dengan marah sambil mengangkat bola basket tersebut, tapi saat ia ingin melempariku, tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat melihatku. "H—hei, kau 'kan…! Kau 'kan si cewek monster dari kelas 3-A itu?!" seru Jin dengan nada ketakutan. Ya… beberapa siswa di sini memang menjulukiku begitu. 'Gadis Monster', karena jika aku sudah marah, aku benar-benar seperti 'monster'.

"G—gawat! Kita bisa mati kalau dekat dengannya! Ayo lari!" seru Tsuna sambil menyambar bola basketnya dari tangan Jin dan lari terbirit-birit dari hadapanku. Amarahku mereda seiring sosok mereka yang perlahan menghilang. Chosokabe-kun, sedari tadi dia sibuk menatapku. Dan dengan canggung, dia langsung mengajakku kembali ke kelas.

Yah… seperti itulah kisah perjalanan kami. Dari gara-gara berebut ayunan, pertanyaan konyol saat makan siang, hingga saat kami dipanggil monster. Kalau kuingat semuanya, rasanya menggelikan. Apalagi saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Ah…

Aku menghela napas, kemudian sedetik saat itu juga, aku merasa bahagia… dan bersyukur. Bersyukur karena bertemu dengan Chosokabe-kun. Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana untukku. Tentu saja, semua yang terjadi di dunia masih menyimpan misteri, dan misteri itu hanya dapat dipecahkan oleh Tuhan sendiri. Ya, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti mengerti kenapa aku bertemu dengan Chosokabe-kun.

Langkahan kakiku berhenti. Aku sampai. Aku berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Chosokabe-kun. Rumah yang telah menyimpan sejuta kenangan kami berdua. Orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri, dan hanya pulang dua kali setahun. Sebenarnya, aku cukup kasihan pada Chosokabe-kun karena sering ditinggal orang tuanya, tapi dia bilang bahwa dia tidak kesepian karena dia masih punya banyak teman.

Dulu sebelum orang tua Chosokabe-kun bekerja di luar negeri, aku sering main ke rumahnya. Jadi mereka kenal betul dengan diriku. Itu dulu, saat masih SD sih—

Krek!

"Ah, kau datang! Ayo cepat masuk!"

Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu membuka pintu rumahnya sambil memasang senyum andalannya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berjalan masuk, lalu melepaskan sepatuku dan masuk ke rumah Chosokabe-kun. Dia mengantarku ke ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai dua, tempat kami akan belajar. Ruangan ini… dulu kami sering menggunakannya untuk belajar bersama. Rasanya tak ada yang berubah.

"Duduklah dulu, akan kuambilkan es krim cokelat kesukaanmu!" katanya sambil berlalu ke dapur. Aku bangun sedikit dari tempatku duduk dan bilang padanya tak usah repot-repot. Tapi ia hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepalanya. Haah… aku kembali duduk di atas karpet ungu muda itu. Ya, warna kesukaannya. Aku mengusap meja yang ada di depanku. Aku ingat, dulu pertama kali kami belajar bersama. Chosokabe-kun pernah secara sengaja mencoret meja ini dengan krayon. Saat ia hendak mencoret lagi, aku berteriak "Jangan!" sambil berusaha merebut krayon di tangannya. Tapi aku malah jatuh di atasnya dan krayon itu lepas dari genggamanku. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat wajahnya, sudah ada coretan ungu di dahinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chosokabe-kun kembali sambil membawa dua mangkuk berisikan es krim cokelat, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Itu adalah es krim favoritku. Saat SD, pertama kalinya kami pulang bersama, Chosokabe-kun mengajakku ke sebuah toko es krim. Dia menraktirku es krim cokelat. Sejak saat itu, aku sangat menyukai es krim ini.

"Makanlah dulu, aku ada urusan… kecil di kamar mandi. Eh… duluan," Chosokabe-kun berlari ke kamar mandi. Ada apa? Mau buang air? Pfft… aku menahan tawaku, kemudia menghela napas. Dia sedikit berubah jika kulihat. Saat masih TK, dia hanyalah anak lemah berwajah cantik. Tapi sekarang? Dia berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki tampan yang pintar, walaupun dia sedikit pemalas. Dia menepati perkataannya.

"_**Nanti kalau sudah besar, aku pasti akan menjadi laki-laki yang tampan!"**_

Tanpa kusadari, wajahku memanas. Mungkin sekarang mulai memerah? Eh? Apa ini? C—Chosokabe-kun itu hanya temanku! Sahabatku! Aku tidak punya perasaan yang berlebihan padanya! Ugh… semua fantasiku sirna ketika aku mendengar suara telapak kaki. Itu Chosokabe-kun. Dia kelihatan lega sekali.

Ting tong

Bel pintu rumah Chosokabe-kun berbunyi. Mendengar itu, ia mulai berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Fuh, akhirnya. Wah, rasanya ada yang datang lagi. Kubukakan pintunya du—"

Syut! Bruk!

"Uwaaah!" Aku menjerit ketika sesuatu yang besar menimpa badanku. Aku tidak sempat melihat apa yang menimpaku, tapi saat aku mencoba bernapas, aku menghirup aroma maskulin di sekitarku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat apa yang barusan menindihku.

…..

CHOSOKABE-KUN MENINDIHKU.

Hal yang—seharusnya—kulakukan adalah mendorong tubuhnya, tapi tanganku rasanya mati rasa! Wajahnya itu… wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku! Aaargh! Dan Chosokabe-kun sendiri tak mau bergerak! Eh? Tunggu, rasanya aku melihat sesuatu.

"….." Chosokabe-kun membeku di posisinya. Dan yang kulihat adalah… wajahnya. Memerah. Wajahnya merah! Keringatnya mulai menetes.

"A—aaa…" Suara parau itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menunggunya. Wajahku malah semakin panas. Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Chosokabe-kun?!

"Gyaaa! M—maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" Chosokabe-kun berteriak sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Setelah berdiri, dengan cepat dia berlari menuruni tangga untuk membukakan pintu. Aku hanya melihat tubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang menuju lantai satu. Wajahku masih panas. Apa? Yang tadi itu betulan…?

"Permi— oh, kau 'kan yang waktu itu membantu kami belajar?" tanya laki-laki bersurai coklat yang sudah kukenal. Dia memakai jaket dengan warna kesukaannya, kuning. Itu Ieyasu-kun. Di belakangnya ada Tsuruhime-chan, Itsuki-chan, Yukimura-kun, dan Keiji-kun. Lho, rasanya ada yang menghilang.

Kriiing, kriiing

"Oh," Yukimura-kun mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya dan membuka email yang barusan masuk. Setelah beberapa detik membaca, air mukanya bercucuran.

"Ada apa, Yuki-kun?" tanya Itsuki-chan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Keiji-kun mendekatkan wajahnya ke ponsel yang masih digenggam Yukimura dan membaca isi email tersebut. Belum sempat ia membacanya, Yukimura-kun menarik ponselnya dan menunjukkan isi email tersebut pada Itsuki-chan.

"Bhuuu," Keiji-kun memonyongkan bibirnya. "Aku 'kan, belum baca!"

"Ah… dari Mitsunari-kun. Dia bilang dia tidak mau datang," kata Itsuki-chan. Chosokabe-kun tiba-tiba naik dan berteriak, "Eeeh?! Mitsunari tidak datang?!" yang telah berhasil membuat semua temannya melompat kaget. Dia menyambar ponsel Yukimura-kun dan membaca isi email-nya.

**From : Mitsunari**

**Subject : ….**

**Aku tidak mau datang.**

**Aku akan belajar sendiri.**

"A—apa—" Chosokabe-kun dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel Yukimura-kun secepat kilat. Setelah selesai, dia langsung menutup ponsel merah itu dan mengembalikannya ke Yukimura-kun. Chosokabe-kun berjalan ke arah meja dan duduk. "Ayo kita mulai duluan saja belajarnya," katanya.

Semua temannya langsung ikut duduk. Tsuruhime-chan duduk di sampingku. Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, mereka segera mengeluarkan buku Biologi mereka. Aku berdehem sekilas.

"Ehem… sebenarnya, aku di sini untuk mengajari kalian. Chosokabe-kun yang minta. Jadi… mari kita mulai," kataku, layaknya seorang guru. Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingat 'beliau'. Hah…

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan dapat nilai yang bagus kali ini! Ya 'kan, Yumekichi?" kata Keiji-kun dengan semangat sambil seraya menoleh ke arah monyet di pundaknya. Monyet yang bernama Yumekichi itu hanya mengangguk. Aku… sebenarnya menyukai binatang, dan aku merasa agak 'gatal' saat melihat monyet itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hnggh… aah, selesai juga… ayo kita istirahat dulu," Chosokabe-kun dengan senangnya meletakkan pensil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Ya, senyuman itu. Aku menyukainya. Ya, sangat. Tanpa sadar, aku juga ikut tersenyum. Aneh. Saat dia bangun, senyumanku hilang. "Aku ambilkan camilan dulu, ya. Kalau mau main, tuh di sana ada PS," sambungnya sambil berlalu ke dapur.

"Wah, asyik nih! _Sankyuu_, Motochika!" kata Keiji-kun dengan bersemangat sambil menyalakan PS yang tergeletak di bawah TV. Dengan cepat, Ieyasu-kun dan Yukimura-kun hanya menatap mereka, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Tsuruhime-chan dan Itsuki-chan. Mereka malah asyik mengobrol sendiri. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Dan nampaknya suara langkah kakiku berhasil mengagetkan sosok tinggi bersurai abu-abu itu.

"A—ah, aku belum selesai menyiapkan camilannya…" katanya dengan nada canggung. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dua kali, lalu mengintip ke balik punggungnya. Banyak sekali camilannya! Ada es krim, biskuit, permen—semua makanan yang manis. Cukup, Chosokabe-kun. Berat badanku bisa naik, tahu!

"K—kau tak perlu menyiapkan sebanyak ini!" kataku sambil mendekatinya, kemudian mengambil mangkuk berisi biskuit dan permen yang sudah disiapkannya, kemudian hendak memasukkannya ke lemari di atasku. Ugh… aku… bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh lemari itu! Aku berjinjit terus… hingga akhirnya kakiku mencapai batasnya. Kakiku tiba-tiba terasa kram, dan otomatis keseimbangan tubuhku hilang. Aku jatuh.

Grep

Tapi dengan cepat, sosok bersurai abu-abu itu menangkapku. Lengannya yang kekar itu melingkar tepat di pinggangku. Eh?

Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan? Atau fantasiku yang aneh-aneh?

Wajahku memanas. Aku bisa merasakan degup jantungku yang cepat. Benar-benar nyata.

Ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau ini! Makanya jangan aneh-aneh! Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" kata Chosokabe-kun dengan nada marah—dan khawatir. Apa ini? Aku memang bodoh. Semua pikiranku mulai kacau. Aku menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat dan sekarang aku berdoa dalam hati agar dia segera melepaskanku. Sesaat setelah itu, sesuatu mengenai dahiku. Apa? Pipinya? Bukan, ini… lebih hangat.

Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku dan melirik ke atas sedikit. Yang kulihat saat itu, adalah Chosokabe-kun. Tapi aku hanya melihat lehernya. Dan sadarlah aku bahwa bibir Chosokabe-kun mendarat di dahiku. Ya, di dahiku. Aku tidak berdaya saat itu. Aku ingin dia melepaskan ciumannya yang berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, jantungku. Degupannya semakin kencang. Ukh… di sisi lain, aku ingin dia melepasnya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga menyukainya…

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Aku membuka mataku dan sadar bahwa semua kejadian itu berakhir. Yang terakhir kulihat dari wajahnya adalah semburat merah. Wajahnya jadi semakin manis. Hah? Tunggu. Kalau kuingat, ini baru pertama kalinya aku dicium oleh laki-laki selain tou-san. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Chosokabe-kun jadi semerah itu.

Ini… ini semua bukan mimpi, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**HAI MINNA-SAAAAN! /dicaplok**

**Ini dia chapter 5! Maaf karena saya telat publish! Ini karena mood menulis saya hilang ;w;  
**

**Selain itu, di rumah saya juga sedang ada tamu, jadi saya tidak bisa berlama-lama duduk di depan laptop… yah, begitulah— /dicaploklagi**

**Tadi... saya sempat cek sebentar. Ternyata chapter ini belum di-publish. Dan waktu saya cek di Doc. Manager, ternyata saya malah publish data yang salah ;w;**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah ingin meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberi review untuk FF ini!**

**Akhir kata, mind to review? Semua bentuk dukungan—terutama review (termasuk flame) akan saya terima dengan senang hati x)**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
